Batman (1966 TV Series) Episode: The Joker is Wild
| NextEpisode = | Quotation = The devil, he's sprung himself! | Speaker = Chief O'Hara | Synopsis1 = At Gotham State Penitentiary, Joker is participating in a baseball game. But his fellow inmate swaps the ball for a smoke bomb, and he escapes using a giant spring. Chief O'Hara reports to Commissioner Gordon, who calls Batman. In Wayne Manor, Dick Grayson is practicing the piano under the supervision of Aunt Harriet and Bruce Wayne when the call comes through and they leave. The Police show Batman a bust of the Joker found at the base of the spring. Batman guesses it refers to a collection of comedian's busts on display at the museum of modern art- not including Joker's. It also contains a collection of jewels. When they arrive, they find Joker's bust already present. The museum closes, and Batman goes to find the director. But Joker is concealed inside his statue, with henchmen inside others. Batman fails to find the director, and deduces that someone could break out if already in. They blow through the door and disrupt the Joker's burglary. Batman is knocked out by a falling sword, and Robin is captured. But Batman comes to and releases a smoke bomb from his utility belt. Upset, the Joker vows to never get caught out due to a utility belt again. In his hideout, he reveals his own utility belt. He decides to hit a new ocean liner. First he must eliminate Batman. Shortly after, Commissioner Gordon explains to Bruce Wayne and his ward that Batman and Robin are going to christen the cruise liner, when a clown doll comes through the window. Gordon calls Batman, but gets no reply. Bruce makes excuses, and leaves, taking the doll with him. He guesses it relates to an opera featuring a clown being performed that evening. Batman and Robin stake out the opera, and reveal the star to be the Joker in disguise. He releases smoke that incapacitates the Dynamic Duo while his henchmen capture them. Joker announces his intention to unmask them live on television. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Villains: * * Queenie * Ernie * Oliver * Stanley * W.C. Other Characters: * Mr. Hovis * Assistant Warden * Inebriate Locations: * ** ** ** ** **Gotham City Museum of Modern Art **Gotham Pier Amusement Park Items: * * Batphone * Joker's Utility Belt Vehicles: * | Character1 = Batman | Actor1 = Adam West | Character2 = Robin | Actor2 = Burt Ward | Character3 = Alfred | Actor3 = Alan Napier | Character4 = Commissioner Gordon | Actor4 = Neil Hamilton | Character5 = Chief O'Hara | Actor5 = Stafford Repp | Character6 = Aunt Harriet | Actor6 = Madge Blake | Character7 = Queenie | Actor7 = Nancy Kovack | Character8 = Mr Hovis (listed as Museum Attendant) | Actor8 = Jonathan Hole | Character9 = Assisstant Warden | Actor9 = Merritt Bohn | Character10 = Inebriate | Actor10 = Dick Curtis | Character11 = Joker | Actor11 = Cesar Romero | Character12 = Baseball Spectator | Actor12 = Mathew McCue | Character13 = Henchman #2 | Actor13 = Gil Perkins | Character14 = Bartender | Actor14 = Dick Curtis | Character15 = Henchman #1 | Actor15 = Al Wyatt | Notes = | Trivia = * Reason to vanish: Ball game, Chopin concert | Recommended = | Links = }}